Petit
by AnotherChapterOfMe
Summary: Draco tem uma missão praticamente impossível, e se ele falhar, a sentença será a pior. Pelo menos tem alguém que está sempre lá para o que ele precisar.


_A/N: ESSA FIC TEM CENAS EXPLÍCITAS. Minha amiga, a Vivi, ignorou esse aviso e morr... Ahn, quer dizer, ficou meio traumatizada porque não gosta de ler cenas de sexo ainda. Então avisei aqui em maiúsculas pra não ter problema, tá?_

* * *

Draco já andava esquisito havia algumas semanas. Desde que ele voltara a Hogwarts para seu sexto ano, Artemis recebera cartas cada vez mais estranhas do primo.

_Preciso falar com você o mais rápido possível, Art. _As cartas variavam no tom, mas todas concordavam nesse ponto. _Temos que nos ver. _À medida que o Natal se aproximava, Draco soava mais urgente, e Artemis ficava cada vez mais preocupada, principalmente porque pedir detalhes havia provado ser completamente inútil. _Não posso falar sobre isso por correio, Art..._

Ela não sabia como reagir; era difícil ajudar o garoto sem saber o que se passava nem estar perto dele. Suas respostas acabavam sendo vagas e desajeitadas, cheias de _agüenta firme _e _logo nos vemos_.

Foi por isso que ela insistiu com Lucius que era ela quem buscaria Draco na estação, quando ele voltasse para casa no Natal. Quanto mais perto chegavam da data, mais aflita ela ficava. O que podia estar preocupando tanto seu priminho? Ele não se incomodava tanto com muita coisa. Ficava irritado, com raiva, contrariado, mas não triste... Aliás, aprendera com ela, logo cedo, a não choramingar por bobagem. Agora que era grande, só fazia isso para conseguir o que quisesse da mãe ou do professor Snape, não porque realmente achasse que a besteira em questão era motivo de choramingar.

Esse "temos que nos ver" não falhava; era sempre uma indicação de um plano perfeito ou de um grande trauma. No caso, tudo indicava que era a segunda opção, e se havia uma coisa que Artemis nunca deixara de fazer, era estar ao lado do menino em qualquer um desses casos.

* * *

Quando chegou a King's Cross naquela noite, ela estava apreensiva. Juntou-se aos parentes dos alunos de Hogwarts, encostou-se em um canto, sem falar com ninguém... E o trem que não chegava? Estava atrasado mesmo, ou era ela quem não podia esperar mais um minuto para ver o namorado?

O barulho característico do Expresso Hogwarts a tranqüilizou. Bastava agora esperar que as portas se abrissem e encontrar Draco no meio da multidão de alunos – muito menor do que a que havia no verão, mas mesmo assim significativa.

Ao vê-lo, porém, a moça sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele emagrecera um bocado, mas não era isso o que a atingiu... Os olhos claros do menino, antes a parte mais encantadora em seu rosto, agora estavam fundos, como se ele tivesse dormido muito pouco naqueles seis meses que passara longe.

Mais do que isso. Quando se encontraram, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Artemis percebeu que os olhos dele estavam mais do que só fundos; mostravam uma tristeza profunda e calada, de quem já sabe que não tem escapatória.

Ela se manteve quieta. Aproximou o rosto dele e beijou-o tão delicadamente que lhe trouxe um sorrisinho aos lábios.

— É tão óbvio assim? — Perguntou ele, ainda com o rosto grudado ao dela.

— O quê?

— Você parece que está com medo de eu quebrar.

Artemis também sorriu e deu um beijo mais animado no garoto, ainda assim muito de leve, segurando carinhosamente seu queixo com uma mão.

— Vamos para casa, Draco.

E foram. O menino segurou-se no braço de Artemis e os dois aparataram para casa, depois foram até a biblioteca sem trocar uma palavra. Só quando estavam seguros entre os livros, onde gostavam de brincar em dias chuvosos da infância e se refugiar na adolescência, Draco se pronunciou.

— Eu disse que precisava conversar, mas você se importa se...?

— Não tenho pressa nenhuma.

Não era verdade. Artemis mal podia se conter; precisava urgentemente saber o que era aquilo que estava acabando com seu namorado, seu priminho querido. Mas não era a hora de ele falar, e do jeito que o garoto estava, ela não o forçaria a nada.

Passaram-se longos minutos em completo silêncio, e a menina observou atentamente enquanto Draco fixava os olhos tristes na lareira acesa, depois fechava-os lentamente e encostava a cabeça para trás na poltrona. Mesmo quando ela levantou e parou ao lado dele, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo numa tentativa de reconfortá-lo, não provocou reação nenhuma.

Até que ela não agüentou.

— O que fizeram com você, Draco? — Perguntou ela, ainda acariciando os cabelos loiros do menino.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos, falando com tanta emoção contida que doía.

— O Lord me deu uma missão. Eu aceitei, porque senão... Mas não sei como vou fazer isso, Art. Não quero. É grande demais e eu não posso fazer, nem voltar atrás.

Artemis deu um tempinho para que ele se recompusesse.

— Ele quer que eu mate o Dumbledore. Agora me diz como é que eu posso matar o cara que derrotou o Grindelwald. _Eu tenho dezesseis anos._ E se eu falhar, não sou só eu que morro!

— Draco...

Ela não fazia idéia do que dizer. Era a primeira vez que via o menino tão mal, tão desnorteado... Ele parecia estar segurando o choro por algumas semanas. Artemis percebeu que estivera errada em King's Cross; não precisava ter medo de quebrá-lo, porque ele já havia quebrado fazia tempo.

Cabia a ela apenas impedir que os pedaços desmoronassem.

Draco não procurou contato, mas não se afastou quando ela, desajeitada, tomou sua mão e deu-lhe um beijinho na testa. Porém foi só por um instante, antes de voltar a fixar os olhos na lareira e dizer em voz baixa:

— Art, desculpa, mas você pode me deixar sozinho um instante?

Ela o soltou e forçou um sorriso.

— Claro.

— Você não fica brava, fica? Eu sei que as suas intenções...

— Eu entendo.

E virou nos calcanhares, saiu pela porta e foi tomar banho, tentando evitar que o pensamento voltasse para Draco. Levou todo o tempo necessário e mais um pouco, demorou-se fazendo nada... Quando não dava mais para enrolar, Artemis saiu e se enrolou numa toalha.

Não deixou o elfo doméstico entrar no quarto e arrumou a cama ela mesma. Se tivesse algo para fazer, não pensaria no primo. Ele precisava de tempo para esfriar e se conformar, então ela daria esse tempo... Quando ele estivesse pronto, viria falar, pedir uma palavra reconfortante e um colo. Conversariam a noite inteira, talvez bebendo Firewiskey, como naquela noite em que ele estava prestes a ganhar a Marca Negra e morria de medo.

Havia acabado de vestir o pijama quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

_Deve ser o elfo... Já não falei pra sair de perto hoje?_

Quando ela foi de má vontade abrir a porta, porém, deparou-se com um Draco de olhos vermelhos, que provavelmente estivera bebendo o Firewhiskey sozinho, a julgar pelo hálito. Não deu tempo de ela registrar mais que isso – antes que pudesse dizer sequer um oi, o menino já a estava empurrando contra a parede do quarto e atacando sua boca num beijo urgente.

Artemis retribuiu sem pensar duas vezes. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava esperando por isso; seu corpo estava necessitado depois de vários meses sem aquele tipo de contato, e o garoto já estava mostrando muito claramente suas intenções por baixo da calça do pijama.

Em um minuto, os lábios de Draco estavam explorando o pescoço da garota, as mãos tentando desabotoar a blusa sem a mínima paciência. Um botão voou longe ao mesmo tempo em que Artemis se viu livre de qualquer tecido que cobrisse seus seios. O menino se aproveitou desse fato e desceu com beijos do pescoço até o seio dela, mordiscando o mamilo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Em três minutos, as roupas dos dois estavam espalhadas pelo chão, a calcinha de Artemis escorregando por suas coxas com a ajuda da mão impaciente do garoto. Draco largou as próprias cuecas num canto do chão e atirou a moça na cama sem aviso, sorrindo quando ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela.

Em cinco minutos, as pernas brancas de Artemis envolveram a cintura do namorado e ela tentava não gemer alto enquanto ele entrava e saía num ritmo frenético, tocando exatamente os pontos certos enquanto colava os lábios em sua orelha e meio falava, meio gemia em um francês sussurrado.

Em sete minutos, ele tinha as unhas da garota cravadas em suas costas quando uma onda de prazer intenso a atingiu, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco aumentou subitamente o ritmo e de repente amoleceu, deixando-se cair ofegando por cima do corpo magro da namorada.

Em oito minutos, adormeceram juntos na cama de Artemis.

* * *

Artemis acordou, mas ainda não abriu os olhos. Estava deitada de lado, dando as costas para a janela, e a claridade que ela percebia por detrás dos olhos fechados ainda era muito pouca para que se animasse para começar o dia.

A noite anterior fora uma montanha-russa de emoções. A ansiedade e preocupação ao ver o estado do primo. A tristeza ao perceber que não podia ajudá-lo. A explosão de adrenalina e hormônios quando foi tomada de surpresa no quarto... Não foi nada delicado; foi algo urgente e quase violento, não que ela tivesse qualquer reclamação sobre o assunto. O menino estava desnorteado e bêbado. Nada melhor do que uma rapidinha sem dar tempo de pensar nem sentir nada para descontar fisicamente toda a frustração pela qual vinha passando.

Logo antes de caírem no sono, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, a última coisa que viram foram os olhos um do outro.

Depois de todas essas reflexões, Artemis ficou meio confusa. Por que raios havia acordado de um sono profundo em um horário que ela imaginava que não passasse das seis da manhã?

Ah, é. Alguma coisa estava espremendo seu braço. Espremendo bastante, aliás. Provavelmente, Draco tinha se virado no meio da noite e soltado o peso do tórax sobre o braço da garota... Mas quando ela fez menção de puxar o braço para si, o aperto só aumentou. E para deixar as coisas mais estranhas ainda, o que quer que estivesse comprimindo seu pulso também estremecia de pouco em pouco.

Muito a contragosto, Artemis abriu os olhos. Ainda virado de frente para ela, Draco estava murmurando muito rápido em seu sono, o rosto franzido e uma das mãos agarrando fortemente o pulso da namorada. Depois de piscar algumas vezes para desembaçar a visão, ela percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do menino e sua expressão de profundo medo.

Ela não sabia se o que era mais intenso era a dor no braço, pelo aperto crescente do menino, ou no peito, pela cena que presenciava. Só o que ela sabia que tinha que fazer era falar bem baixinho:

— Draco? Draco, acorda... É só um sonho, Draco, acorda!

Artemis ergueu uma mão e levou-a à face de Draco, mas ele se encolheu mais ainda, evitando seu toque. Definitivamente, a dor no peito estava ganhando, mas era um páreo duro.

— Draco... Draco!

Os olhos azuis do menino se abriram subitamente, e o que havia neles naquele tempo curto que ele demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo era um olhar de terror, de... Era difícil explicar. Também não era necessário; Artemis não precisava de nenhuma definição para entender que tinha que cuidar de seu priminho como pudesse.

Principalmente quando ele soltou o pulso da garota, enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e se entregou a um choro sentido.

— Shh... Foi só um sonho... — Ela falava em seu ouvido, envolvendo o corpo trêmulo do menino e puxando-o para si. Mas os dois sabiam que isso era uma mentira; podia ter sido um sonho daquela vez, mas era apenas uma prévia do que ele teria que fazer – muito de verdade – dali a pouco tempo.

Com a mão que ela esticara para tocar o rosto de Draco, a morena acariciava seu cabelo. Ainda era exatamente tão liso e sedoso como quando eram crianças... A carinha de medo depois de um pesadelo também era basicamente idêntica à antiga.

Enquanto tentava acalmá-lo, Artemis pensava.

Draco tivera muitos papéis em sua vida, isso era indiscutível. Na infância, era o melhor amigo que uma menininha podia ter, companheiro de brincadeiras, histórias inventadas, aulas de francês e broncas merecidas. À medida que cresciam, tornara-se um confidente, dividindo com ela os segredos mais secretos, as dúvidas mais complicadas e as primeiras bebidas clandestinas. Mais tarde, Draco se transformara em um namorado melhor do que ela imaginava que seria. Um amigo, um confidente, alguém exatamente carinhoso o bastante para deixá-la feliz e não sufocá-la, alguém que a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta, e com habilidades no mínimo surpreendentes quando o assunto era a cama. Bem... A cama, o chuveiro, o sofá da sala, e até mesmo a praia uma vez – mas isso era algo que os dois preferiam esquecer, já que era muito mais fácil e divertido na teoria do que acabara sendo na prática.

O ponto é que ela já pensara no garoto de muitas formas, mas a diferença de idade entre os dois era tão pequena, e seu modo de pensar, tão similar, que só houvera três ocasiões em que Artemis realmente vira no primo uma criança.

A primeira foi no dia em que ele nasceu, quando mal fazia um ano que ela fora adotada pela tia do menino. Quando se debruçou na cama do hospital para ver aquele pacotinho chorando alto no colo de Narcissa, a pequena Artemis, com seus três anos, pensou consigo mesma que nunca vira uma pessoa tão pequenininha. Ainda mais quando pediu para pegá-lo no colo e teve que ser ajudada pela tia, porque "o bebê ainda é muito molinho, Art, você pode machucar ele se pegar errado".

A segunda foi no ano anterior, quando Draco voltou de uma experiência traumática ao ganhar sua Marca Negra. Estava tonto, dolorido e não conseguia nem raciocinar direito; a caminho do quarto, apoiou-se pesadamente na prima e contou com ela para ajudá-lo a deitar seguramente na cama. Mesmo que ela tivesse se aproveitado do momento de fraqueza para lhe dar um beijo furtivo nos lábios, não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a atitude do menino de total confiança, entregue aos cuidados da moça sem a mínima hesitação e acomodando imediatamente o rosto em sua mão quando ela acariciou sua bochecha.

A terceira e última era exatamente naquele momento, com o garoto chorando em seu ombro, agarrado a ela como uma criancinha assustada. Os pesadelos eram muito reais, sombras de um futuro macabro e não tão distante que o aguardava sem escapatória, mas ele parecia tão vulnerável e indefeso que era como se ainda fossem pequenos, com medo do mundo grande lá fora. Artemis sussurrava palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido, ora em francês, ora em inglês, e os soluços iam lentamente diminuindo...

Era até engraçado: estavam os dois ainda completamente nus, agarrados, deitados na cama de Artemis, e a mão dela mexia nos cabelos do garoto vagarosamente, e ainda assim não havia no mundo carícia mais inocente que aquela. Tanto que, depois de vários minutos, Draco relaxou completamente nos braços da prima, murmurou um agradecimento e adormeceu de novo.

Não era justo o que Voldemort estava exigindo do menino. Tinha só dezesseis anos, e podia ser muito maduro às vezes, mas no fundo ainda era uma criança, que tinha pesadelos no meio da noite e precisava do abraço da prima para se acalmar e pegar no sono.

Com esse pensamento, Artemis certificou-se de que o menino estava realmente dormindo e se deixou cair no sono também. Pelo menos por enquanto, pelo menos junto a ela, estava seguro.

* * *

_A/N: Muito obrigada à Amy Lupin, uma escritora muito boa que me inspirou a escrever isso aqui! Deixando claro que é a primeira cena razoavelmente decente de sexo que eu escrevo, e estou extremamente orgulhosa disso. Reviews! *já sabendo que não vai ter*_


End file.
